Molly's reaction
by Books Books Books 1812
Summary: so this is the point of view of when molly found out the potters died, better than the summary I think!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second ever fanfic, I'm still getting used to it so...yeah any advice? please review! I have two on the go so it might take a while to write back BUT PLEASE KEEP FAITH! this should be all Molly Weasley's point of view, but could change between chapters. I love you all!**

**_31_****_st_********_of October 1981: _******

Ah, the joys of Halloween, buying countless bundles of sweets, sewing and knitting glorious little costumes for my little ones. Fred and George decided that they would be glow-in-the-dark skeletons, so I gave them Bill and Charlie's old costumes. Ron likes mummies so I have smothered him in scraps of old robes and enchanted them to look disgusting. Bill and Charlie… they were hard to pick for, they both claimed they wanted to be muggles but I had to explain with Percy to Arthur, Bill and Charlie that it wouldn't work because we had to fit in _with the muggles _and that if they didn'tdress up, the village would wonder why the Weasley village didn't dress up for Halloween.

Percy has a very funny little mind that works in very mysterious ways. He asked if he could dress up in the muggle interpretation of a wizard. Blue robes with silver and gold moons and stars across it. Very cliché, only Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic dress like that, because they never actually have to come across muggles every day. Bless them, as Arthur would say.

Little Ginny is only small, shopping in Madam Malkins for a few month old baby is hard, really hard. I ended up shopping in a muggle store called Primark, where I found an all-in-one tiger suit that matches the large tuft of fiery ginger hair that makes us Weasleys so different from everyone else in the world. I had to shrink the costume a bit as she is so unbelievingly tiny, but it is a perfect snuggly fit for my lovely little girl. My only girl. Six boys and a girl and it's brilliant, for me, for Arthur, for our rather large family around the world. No problems there.

Today is also another day for a little young man in the wizarding world. Harry Potter, who is sadly in hiding due to He Who Must Not Be Named, I hate it, I hate this, this scared, threatened life that will probably come to end for us, as we are what you would call Blood Traitors. We can't help it, Arthur loves them and I love him, so I really have no clue what the fate of our children will be… you would probably call it irresponsible for us to have so many children and openly show that we care for muggles, but I believe, Dumbledore believes that we should live everyday passionately, because have no idea when it ends. I wish this war would end… maybe it will, hopefully in the best way possible. No more fear, no more Death Eaters. A happy wizarding world working harmoniously with the muggle world, entwined together in families, not muggles being forced into slavery and being tortured in revenge for their irrational thinking a few centuries ago, and for the bullying of them upon our children, for being different.

I walk into the living room, where Bill is spooning food into Ronald's moth, making the noises of a racing broom. Percy is trying to read a comic strip about Marvin the Mad Muggle, with Charlie struggling to help behind him. With Ginny asleep on the armchair, I did a headcount…..

"Freddie, Georgie, where are you my little Bludgers, it's time to go!" I yelled up the stairs. They came, thumping and shoving down the stairs. I led them to the door where I handed out the muggle coats and all of their scarves and gloves. Finally I wrapped up Ginny and left after the boys.

We trundled down the track to Ottery St. Catchpole in our little blue car and the boys yelled in the back. We filed out of the car and I told them the rules.

"Fred, George, Charlie and Bill, you have to stay together, alright, no messing about- none at all- okay then! Thinking that I had forgotten something, I held on to Bill and Charlie, "Ooh! Stay with the other groups of kids, you know, don't go off with any strangers! Look after each other!" that was always my constant worry, what if my kids stick out too much, and they get hurt, what if they start to hate muggles, or if parents ask them where I am and I have to start making up random schools so they don't report me to social services? I have been good so far with luck of not having to worry about them, but with Fred and George on the loose, what good can happen.

Ginny started to wail, setting off Ronald. "What is the matter with you both? We'll have to go to see the Diggorys so you don't catch a cold." There are another family of wizards in Ottery St. catchpole, they have a son around Fred, George and Percy's age, who the Diggorys spoil endlessly and love to brag about, they love to brag about anything and everything. As we are the only two wizarding families for miles around in this area, they thought they were the best thing since sliced bread, compared to the poor, almost broke (in their opinion), Blood Traitor Weasleys, they were some of the richest beings on earth and completely pureblooded. However, we are both very magically talented families and we are close, as wizards have to stick together these days, but not too close because of moles and traitors that could give us away as the biggest Blood Traitor family in the wizarding world.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry! Really, I mean it. I went on holiday and I forgot my charger- plus I don't think my parents would have been happy if I was on my iPod/laptop all week. Really sorry.**

**p.s: please don't give up on me- I know how annoying these things are xsorry**


End file.
